dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice Society of America Vol 3 6
| Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = "The Lightning Saga (Part IV of V) - Three Worlds" | Synopsis1 = Superman tells the assembled members of the Justice League and Justice Society about his experiences with the Legion of Super-Heroes. He knows the origin of the strange lightning rods they have found, and tells them that they were once used to resurrect the spirit of Lightning Lad who had died during combat. Meanwhile, the Legion of Super-Heroes flies through swampy marshland trying to track down their quarry. Speaking amongst themselves, they stress the importance of making sure that Superman does not learn what they are up to. Starman still babbles, and Dream Girl reveals to the others that Thom has scizophrenia, but the medication of this century isn't advanced enough to keep it under control. Dawnstar explains that he was not part of the initial group, but tricked Collosal Boy when he discovered Dream Girl was part of the group. Because the time portal wasn't callibrated for him, Starman was accidentally shunted to an alternate reality for several years – an experience that further impaired his mental faculties. Meanwhile, Black Lightning, Damage, Hourman, Liberty Belle and Wonder Woman explore the marshlands of Suicide Swamp in search of the Legion. While talking, Damage reveals that he dropped out of a college course on physics after his teacher found out who he was, turning into a discussion on Damage's own scarred psyche. Black Lightning offers to set him up with a private tutor if he's interested. They come upon the ruins of an old hideout once used by the Secret Society of Super-Villains. Black Lightning generates a bolt of lightning that opens the front doors. Inside, they find the Legionnaire known as Triplicate Girl. Triplicate Girl tells them that the Legion are here in the 21st century to stop the threat of an aggressive artificial intelligence known as Computo. Computo's primary function is to eradicate all metahuman life from the planet. Computo comes to life inside of a piece of machinery at the base and begins growing mechanical tentacles that it uses to attack the heroes. The rest of the JLA and JSA arrive on the scene and together everyone fights the haywire machine. None of their efforts to stop it appears to work however. The Legion members begin communicating secretly amongst themselves and it soon becomes known that Computo's presence is merely an intricate hallucination required to keep the other heroes distracted. The Legionnaire responsible for this illusion is Sensor Girl, who had until now remained hidden from the other combatants. The Legionnaires fly away before the JLA and JSA realize that they have been duped. Sensor Girl feels guilty for having tricked the JLA and JSA, but her teammates remind her that she did it for their own good. The Legionnaires veer off towards a predetermined set of coordinates. | Editor1_1 = Adam Schlagman | Editor1_2 = Eddie Berganza | Writer1_1 = Geoff Johns | Penciler1_1 = Dale Eaglesham | Inker1_1 = Ruy José | Colourist1_1 = Jeromy Cox | Letterer1_1 = Rob Leigh | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** * ** Items: * * * Lightning Rod * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * The events from this issue coincide with events from ''Countdown'' #48. * Superman tells the other heroes about an incident involving the death and resurrection of Lightning Lad. Lightning Lad died while fighting a villain known as Zaryan in ''Adventure Comics'' #304. The Legionnaire pet known as Proty sacrificed himself to revive Lightning Lad in ''Adventure Comics'' #312. | Trivia = * The "Secret Headquarters" that the super-heroes believe they find bears a strong resemblance to the Injustice Society's Hall of Doom. | Recommended = | Links = }}